10 Songs Challenge
by LadyPalma
Summary: It's my try for the 10 Songs Challenge. 10 song-drabble with a different pairing for each song. Most of the pairing are about Catherine or Anne, but there are also Mary Tudor and Mary Boleyn in some of them.


**So, I had some free time and decided to try a challenge I found some time ago on an Italian site of fanfiction. I also leave the rules I've followed. There are a different pairing for each song and they are basically about Catherine or Anne, but there are also two about Mary Tudor and one with Mary Boleyn. I hope you like it, especially because it's the first time I write about the most of the pairings ^^**

* * *

_**10 Songs Challenge**_

_1. Pick a character, pairing or a fandom._  
_2. Open your music folder in random reproduction._  
_3. Write a drabble-flashfic linked somehow with the song you're listening to. You have time until the end of the song to finish the drabble: you start with the start of the song and finish when it ends. No matter how is the result: this is your drabble._  
_4. Write ten drabble-flashfic, then publish them._

* * *

**1 – We Found Love (Rihanna)**

_[Mary Tudor / Philip Of Bavaria]_

Another evening at the English Court full of balls and any sort of entertainment, but it wasn't an evening like the others, at least not for Mary Tudor. Yes, because until a minute ago she was among all the couples that were dancing at the centre of the hall and she wasn't alone, but instead with the most elegant and sweet young man she had ever met, not that she had met a lot of them before. The same boy that now was in front of her, kissing her on the lips.

"I know I may seem impudent or maybe superficial… But I'm already in love with you"

And Mary smiled, now that she felt like a true Princess, now that she _found love in a hopeless place_.

* * *

**2 – All yours (Metric)**

_[Mary Boleyn / William Stafford]_

Mary was scared, for the first time she was scared to meet her sister and her father. Maybe because now they were also the Queen and the Lord of the Privy Seal, or maybe just because for the first time she would have revolted against their will, refusing to be anymore just a pawn of a evil power game. Thousands questions filled her head. They could have banished and even disinherited her. Her husband William Stafford looked at her smiling and in that smiles she suddenly didn't care for anything else. She was all his now, and she was happy.

* * *

**3 – Complicated (Avril Lavigne)**

_[Caterina d'Aragona / Thomas Cromwell]_

He had entered her rooms since more than five minutes by then, but he still refused to speak. Yes, he had told her the news about the imminent Trial, but he hadn't spoken for real yet.

"You know, you can even stop it, Master Cromwell, I know what you are" she interrupted him looking at him.

"And what I am then?" he asked not even trying to hide the surprise he felt hearing that sentence.

"Complicated, I believe" she answered after some moments while a smile appeared on her lips.

"You are quite complicated too I believe" he quickly replied feeling a bit accused.

The Queen completely turned to him and stared at him for a moment, without smiling this time.

"Promise me I'll never find you faking" she said then seriously, not looking away from him.

But he was the one to break the contact, because it was a promise that, both of them knew it, he wouldn't have been able to keep.

* * *

**4 – Be be your love (Rachel Yamagata)**

_[Anne Boleyn / Henry VIII]_

Some could think she was interested in the power or maybe a title, that she wanted to be the new King's mistress, maybe his favourite one. But these are her father's projects, not hers. She had her own plan.

"What are you planning, sister? Do you want to be the new Queen?" aked ironically George at her side while, sitting at the Royal banquet , watched the King and in particular the empty throne at his right.

Anne Boleyn simply smiled, not at his brother, but at the King that seemed to search for no one but her. No, the Crown wasn't the only thing she was interested in.

"I don't want to be his Queen, I want to be his _everything_"

* * *

**5 – Without you (David Guetta)**

_[Mary Tudor / Eustace Chapuys]_

She had obtained what belonged to her by right and she hadn't acquired the title of Princess: she was now the Queen, head of the Kingdom she had seen slowly destroyed during the reign of his brother Edward and his father Henry before. And yet, she wasn't happy: she was excited, satisfied, she was also content, but not happy. Because after all, she was alone.

"Long life to the Queen!" said at her side the loyal ambassador Chapuys, who, all things considered, should have been his cousin the Emperor's subject "You are not alone" added then with a smile.

Mary raised an eyebrow quite surprise and maybe a bit annoyed. What was then, could he also read her mind? Maybe.

And maybe she wasn't so alone.

* * *

**6 – Let's get lost ( Beck and Bat for lashes)**

_[Catherine Of Aragon / Thomas More]_

Maybe it was sin, indeed surely it was and who could have ever guessed the two sinners were right them? But then, when the sin is called love, what should be the names of the sinners? Lovers maybe, and that was simply what they would have wanted to be that night. They wanted to love each other, feel loved, loose control of something they never had any control of. And they wanted to loose the way and find it again the morning after, pretending nothing ever happened and keeping of it just the memory colored with the shades of a dream.

They wanted to get lost, just for that night.

* * *

**7 – How you remind me (Nickelback)**

_[Anne Boleyn / Thomas Wyatt]_

Saying she hadn't thought of him at all, she would have lied; it was just that lately, caught in the attractions of the Court, that thought crossed her mind less and less. And suddenly it seemed to have become just a far memory.

For Thomas things have been a little different, he had done nothing but thinking of her and he had to try really hard to forget her, but it had been a vain try anyway.

Vain, because now he was right in front of her, who was very close to become the new Queen of England.

"Do you remember me?" he asked ironically, giving a quick look full of ill-concealed jealousy to the man at her side.

Anne stared at him for a moment, unable to say a word. She hadn't thought of him, it was true, but suddenly all the memories were there.

Because he was there, exactly _how she reminded him_.

* * *

**8 – Undisclosed desires (Muse)**

_[Anne Boleyn/ Francis I]_

"Who are you?"

That question, repeated more and more times with curiosity and a strange urgency, in English and in French. And for a moment, Anne didn't know who she was, she suddenly felt in her place in that corner of France that was Calais, she felt in her place in Francis's arms. And when the mask fell and the French man remained to stare at her with a surprised look, but with the same eyes she had fallen love with when she entered for the first time his Court years before, for a moment she would have liked to turn back time.

And in front of the two most important Kings of Europe she started to ask herself if she hadn't conquered the wrong one.

* * *

**9 – Never say ****never (The Fray)**

_[Catherine Of Aragon / Thomas Boleyn]_

Catherine hadn't danced yet that night, as she hadn't all the previous nights. Since more than a year. She remained simply on her throne watching the other couples dancing, and among them there were unfailingly Henry and her new mistress Anne Boleyn, who, with no shame, behaved as lovebirds.

This was until a hand appeared in front of her.

"Can I have the honor of a dance, Your Majesty?"

The Queen widened her eyes when she found right in front of her Thomas Boleyn, but he was the one to be surprised when after some moments she accepted the invite. And suddenly they were at the centre of the room, prey to the whispers of the people and the unexpected desire to know better each other. He was showing a different side now and Catherine couldn't explain the reason of that bhaviour. What could there have been behind? And yet he wouldn't get any interested through her. Could it be possible that…?

_Never say never_.

* * *

**10 – All the things she said (Tatu)**

_[Anne Boleyn / Catherine Of Aragon]_

It was strange what was happening to her. Her purpose was to conquer the King; she wanted the power, she wanted to be Queen, and yet all she could think about was being _with_ the Queen. The words Catherine had said the previous night, her smile that just for a time she would have wanted it to be for her and the eyes she would have wanted to always stare at. Anne quickly shook her head, she would have just been more cruel, she would have hated Catherine even more. No one would have never had to know that the King wasn't the one she was interested in.

As she would have never had the chance to know that the King wasn't the only one interested in her.


End file.
